


A Type of Heaven

by RighteousRiot



Category: Marvel Cinimatic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Top Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousRiot/pseuds/RighteousRiot
Summary: “How’s this?” Chris asked, rocking his pelvis a little. “Huh? Wanna give me any lip? Where’s that snark, Seb, huh? Lemme hear it.” Another rock of his hips, this one rough around the edges.





	A Type of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Andie fed me a steady stream of Evanstan feels today and this spilled out as a result. It was supposed to be more explicit and PWP-y but only mild success was achieved.
> 
> Title from the quote - “Every parting is a form of death and ever reunion is a type of Heaven.”

Any other time, Sebastian might have been embarrassed by how loud his voice was getting. Of course, any other time he probably wouldn’t be ten minutes into an amazing blowjob and about to vibrate right out of his skin. Chris has barely given him a second to breathe, the sound of their hotel door clicking shut like the starter pistol that had Chris shepherding Seb toward the bathroom with alarming speed. 

So here he stood, plastered up against the shower wall, Chris at his feet and enough hot steam around them to give any bathhouse a run for its money. “It’s the VIP suite” Chris had told him earlier in the day, looking down at his feet with that same shy blush. All these years later and he still managed to look surprised when people paid any special attention to the name Chris Evans. The truth was, famous or not, people gravitated toward Chris just by his nature. Seb saw it everyday...the way Chris shine, even if the man himself remained stubbornly blind to it.

Chris licked up the length of Sebastian’s cock and the sharp “Ah!” that burst from his lips echoed loudly in their ears. Chris hummed his approval, mouth tight over the head of Seb’s cock and hands flat and possessive over his trembling thighs. The stream of water coming from above was highlighting Chris perfectly, shining up his back and dewing across his face in small crystal drops. Seb didn’t know where he wanted to touch first. Either the sweep of those long eyelashes or maybe across a cheekbone, he always loved rubbing his thumps there. In the end he settled for the curve of Chris’s beloved mouth, unable to resist the way his lips looked stretched over his own length. 

Sebastian rested his thumbs at the corners of Chris’s lips and let fingers stretch over full cheeks. He could feel the way Chris was working the muscles in his jaw, sucking him so good. He could feel how the pleasure pulled tight in his lower abdomen, just begging to rush free. He moved a hand up to Chris’s hair, lacing fingers through damp strands as he moaned deep in his throat. 

“Chris..” he breathed, the end drawing out like a hiss. “It’s so good, babe. Ah!” The fingers tightened harshly in Chris’s hair. “I can’t hold it.” Sebastian’s breath hitched, more gasps now than full draws of air. “I’m gonna shoot, I’m gonna...” His voice rose into a sharp keen as Chris hallowed his cheeks and sucked particularly hard. Then, just like that, one second to the next, Chris was gone. Tipped back on his heels and rubbing a hand over his flush mouth, mischief already evident in his vibrant blue eyes. 

There was a full thirty seconds where Seb was convinced he was losing his damn mind. Chris was a tease at the best of times but this, leaving him right on edge? It has Sebastian shaking so hard he thought he might lose his footing. For a moment he was almost driven to beg, reach out and pray for his fingers to touch Chris again, to being him closer. Instead, his mouth turned down in a grumpy pout with eyebrows following suit. “Cruel” he said simply, voice rough like sandpaper. “Golden boy Evans, leaving his boy handing? Who would have thou-“ 

Before the word was even finished leaving his mouth, Chris had surged forward again. He grabbed Seb under the knees and then, like it was nothing, like they weren’t both getting more soggy by the minute in a massive luxury shower, he rose to his feet and hauled Seb up higher with him. Sebastian ended up higher on the wall, supported between the warm tile and Chris’s grip. His feet dangled off the ground, thighs braced over Chris’s hips and Seb thought this position might even be better than the one before. Their hips pressed tight together and he was impressed and turned on even more, despite himself. 

“How’s this?” Chris asked, rocking his pelvis a little. “Huh? Wanna give me any lip? Where’s that snark, Seb, huh? Lemme hear it.” Another rock of his hips, this one rough around the edges. 

Sebastian’s only response was the tip his head back against the shower stall and and repeat his enthusiastic cries from before. “Sorry..” he said. It was breathless, barely a word. But he said it on repeat as Chris pumped his hips rubbing their cocks together with brutal friction. “Sorry, sorry, sorry babe. Know you wouldn’t leave me hanging...never have. Never have, I know you can’t. You’re too good. AH!” 

Chris bit hard at Sebastian’s neck, halting his love fueled words. He licked at what would surely be a bruise by morning and nuzzled against the soft skin just below his jaw. It smelled strongly of Seb, even through the cleansing water. Sebastian always smelled the same to Chris. Warm and earthy, his mom would say that he smells like a man should. It overwhelmed Chris more than he liked to admit. More than he could ever hide, too. 

“S’okay” he murmured, over playing the power game now. Overwhelmed by how it felt, just like like Seb was. Just like always. “S’okay. Gonna make you feel so good, baby. You know that. Just give me a sec...I’m gonna get you there.” 

Chris braced a hand up by Sebastian’s head, the other still holding him steady at his waist, and renewed the pace. He thrust hard against him, each push jarring Seb up the wall together. Their moans echoed each other, no more words to be found until at last Seb gripped Chis’s shoulder in a tight grip and wailed as he came between them. He was shaking in Chris’s hold, vibrating and mewling softly while Chris finished off. When he came, it was like an endless wave, flowing through his body and out again. 

Chris let Sebastian’s legs slowly slide down, when it was over. Let him stand tentatively on his own feet while they shared open mouthed kisses and matches smiles. 

“Best welcome back to set, ever.” Seb panted. And Chris...he couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
